Who could have thought? - Junjou Romantica
by Classy.clerk
Summary: While struggling to acheive his grades for university, Misaki’s brother forces him to go to his friend, Akihiko, for help. Who could have thought so much more would come from that?


**_This is literally just the plot of the first episode, just as like an origin story type of thing. After this though it will be an original story line thought up in my mind brain factory. Enjoy. _**

_Misaki's POV_

I made my way back to my home that I shared with my older brother, giving a sigh as I was tired from a long, hard day of school. I could feel that my cat ears were drooped and tail hanging limp from tiredness. I opened the door to an unexpected sight that caused me to wake up almost immediately. A wolf, with violet eyes and ash blonde hair with matching coloured ears and tail, was hanging from Nii-chan's neck, who appeared quite comfortable with the situation he was in.

"Nii-chan?!" I said, gaining both his and the wolf's attention.

"Who's this, Takahiro?" The wolf asked slyly, still clinging to my brother's neck.

"Ah, Misaki! You're back! Usagi-san, this is my little brother, Misaki. And, Misaki, this is my best friend, Usami Akihiko." Takahiro finished with a smile, trying to pry his overly-clingy friend off of him.

"Hm, he looks nothing like you." Usami-san said, smirking. And he was right, I looked nothing like my brother. He was tall and broad shouldered, with brown eyes, neat black hair and sleek black ears and long tail to match. Meanwhile, I was short and thin, my hair a light brown and messy with fluffy, over-sized ears and bushy tail, and my eyes were large and a bright emerald green.

That was my first time meeting the famous author, Usami Akihiko.

We sat around the table an hour later, eating the dinner me and Nii-chan had made, he and Usami-san talking about things that I wasn't paying attention to. But something my brother said caught my attention.

"Ah, Usagi-san, I've been meaning to ask you. Do you think you could help tutor Misaki? He's not doing very well in his classes currently." Takahiro said with his usual smile.

"Nii-chan!" I exclaimed, a hot blush covering my face.

"Hmm? Yes, I suppose I can. Come to my apartment tomorrow after school. After that we can work out some kind of schedule." My ears pinned back as I gave a nod, looking down at my lap.

Nii-chan, what have you got me into?

I stood outside the dauntingly tall building, carrying my backpack full of school books and a pot of stew. How did the author live in a place like this? It must be expensive. Finally building up the courage, I stepped inside, then went over to the key pad to ring the door bell. nothing happened so I rang again, but I still didn't get an answer. My ears were pricked forwards while the tip of my tail flicked from nerves. Usami-san had given my the code last night, and he had said to just come in, so taking out the note he had given me, I typed in the code, then stepped into the elevator. When I got to his floor, I stepped into his apartment. It was way too big for one wolf, maybe to accommodate his ego.

I noticed piles of books on the coffee table. Intrigued, I walked over and put the pot and my bag on an empty space of the table, then picked up a book. I didn't actually read it, but what I understood was that it was a smutty boys love novel, with the names 'Akihiko' and 'Takahiro' standing out. rage built up inside of me. I dropped the book then stormed up the stairs, kicking open the door that I believed, and thankfully was, the author's bedroom.

"Oi, you pervert old wolf! What gives you the idea that you can write about my brother like that?!"

The lump beneath the covers began to stir, eventually sitting up so that the sheets fell of his shoulders. Usami-san gave off a deathly aura.

"You saw, didn't you?" He said, his voice thick with sleep and a scowl set on his face.

'Come on. Don't falter now.'

"I should have known you were a pervert from the minute I saw you clinging to Nii-chan like that! And then you ask for tutoring sessions to be paid for by his homemade stew! That's disgusting! Don't drag Nii-chan into your messed up little world!"

_Akihiko's POV_

'Who does his kid think he is? Barging in and waking me up with such a pointless matter.'

I stood up and made my way over to him while he was still rambling on, saying something about Takahiro being too good natured. But what got me was when he said I was just taking advantage of him. In a burst of rage I slammed my hand into the wall next to the door frame, clearly startling him as his ears dropped in fear.

"Who's doing what against his own will?" I said in a monotone voice, leaning over him, my wolf ears back and tail completely motionless. I was extremely unamused by the current situation. He began stuttering, but I cut him off. "Did Takahiro say he was being taken advantage of?"

"Well, no but... Anyway! Just stay away from my brother! Go find some other guy! Any man will do, any way, right?!" He yelled at me as I gave an annoyed stare. But as he said that last bit my blood boiled, and I snarled and grabbed his wrist before dragging him to the bed and pinning him down.

"What the hell do you know?" He struggles to get away, but I was stronger than him and continued to hold him down. "What the hell do you know about me and Takahiro?"

"Hey! Let me go!" He some how managed to free himself from my grip slightly and role onto his hands and knees, but before he could go any where I shoved his face into the mattress.

"Any man will do?" I said, quoting him from before. I let go of his head. "You piss me off." I then reached under him, grabbing his crotch through his pants. At this he tried to kick me away, and he ended up sitting up on his knees.

"You bastard wolf! What do you think you're..." He drifted off when I held him against me with one hand on his chest and played with the string of his hoodie with the other.

"Any man will do, right? You said it your self." I whispered in his oversized cat ear. He let out a surprised, strangled noise as my hand drifted up the front of his shirt to touch his bare chest.

"Tha-That's not what I meant..." he stuttered. I leaned forward to kiss his neck. "Wait, wait a minute! Stop it, you pervert!" My hand came up through the neck of his shirt and I held his face and pushed it up. He started whimpering, his ears pinned flat to his head and tail between his legs.

"Why don't you scream for help? Mr. D- Grade Idiot."

"What did you say, ass-hole?" He yelled, leaning forward so he could look back at me slightly. I narrowed my eyes, and let my hand slip into his underwear, touching his erect cock. He jerked forward from the feeling, then bent down to bury his face in the sheets and grip them with one hand while I held the other behind his back. He let out an odd little hiccup before tilting his head down slightly. I released his hand and bent over him, my now free hand moving back up his shirt to rest on his stomach while my other gently pumped his erection. He kept letting out little sighs, and I leaned my head over to see him a little better.

"You're kind of cute." He made a little 'tch' sound and a sigh as he curled up slightly and gripped the sheets. He let out a final sigh as he came, covering my hand in the fluid. I sat up, leaving him panting and curled up on the bed. "Hm." I said, a little satisfied as I smirked and brought my hand to my mouth and licked a little bit of his come off my thumb. "That sure didn't take long."

With that, I left him in my room, and made my way to the living room, but not before quickly changing into dress pants, a shirt and tie and a waist coat. I then sat on the sofa and waited to see the kid's reaction. He would probably run out of the house and dash home. But no. Instead he came down the stairs and plonked himself down on the opposite sofa. I lit a cigarette, then started explaining my toy collection and want for a normal, middle class family life, then introduced Suzuki-san.

"Ah! I get it! You're a typical rich kid after all. It went like this right? Your father neglected his family. Your mother abandoned child care and devoted herself to her hobbies. Raised in a family that only pretended to get along, you were on bad terms even with your brother, and you grew up alone. No one around you understood how you felt so you acted like a delinquent to rebel, but actually you were just lonely. But you had a red sports car and a long haired dog named Alexander." He gave me a little smirk and a 'hm hmm' with his ears and tail relaxed while I just looked at him with a straight face.

"How did you know?" I asked flatly. And he gave me a face that just said 'seriously?'

"Ah! I can also explain your sexual orientation too. Your mother brought a lover home, and you ended up seeing them with your own eyes. Ever since then you lost all desire for women. Then you had a kind tutor who was like an older brother to you. And he did some naughty things to you and you discovered that you were gay." I took a sip of my coffee.

"If that came out now the newspapers would be all over it." I said, getting the same look as before.

_THIRD PERSON_

'I can't see any way,' they both thought simultaneously, 'that we could get along.'

'But for Nii-chan's sake...'

'But for Takahiro's sake...'

Both their bodies seemed to droop.

'I'll have to put up with it.'

_Akihiko's POV_

"Okay, so where are you aiming for?" I asked, picking up my previously discarded cigarette from the panda ash tray. Misaki looked down.

"Mitsuhashi University." He said quietly. I made another 'hm' noise then leaned forwards, interlocking my fingers.

"You sure you're fully conscious?" My ears pricked in amusement as I teased the neko in front of me.

"The hell?! God, everything you say pisses me off! You don't know until you try!"

"No, I know." I said, ignoring his accusing finger by looking to the side, my cigarette still smoking in my mouth. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, seeing him still stood up, then turned back to him. "I already took a look at you answers to the trial exam. This isn't just forgetting the formula or making careless errors. You don't even understand the problem!" I picked up the paper and pointed at it. He looked shocked. "Lower your standards. Every schools got an economics department." He stamped his foot like a child.

"I'm set on Mitsuhashi! I've got to go there for Nii-chan too." At the mention of Takahiro my ears perked up and I turned my head to him. "If I cant go there, I'd rather just not go at all!"

"Why did you bring up Takahiro?" I asked and he fell back onto the sofa, his ears pinned back once again and head bowed down.

"You know about it too, don't you? Our parents died in an accident 10 years ago." The little neko sounded so depressed. "Ever since then, Nii-chan's been the one who took care of me. Even though he got accepted into Mitsuhashi University... it was because of me that he gave up on school and started working. So if I'm going to go into an economics department anyway, I want it to be Mitsuhashi. The school Nii-chan wanted to go to." He paused. "My motives might not be the best, but..." he looked down. I let out another 'hm' then stood up and walked over to him. He looked up to me, his ears forward in curiousity, but then fell back when I ruffled his hair.

"I got it. If that's how it is, I'll definitely get you in." I said smiling. "You can't possibly fail with me as your teacher. Okay?" He looked up to me, blushing.

"Y-Yeah!"

*

_THIRD PERSON_

"How do you like that?" Misaki yelled, sat at Akihiko's desk in his office with his hair pinned back and tail waving from side to side happily.

"Wow, Cs. Good job!" Akihiko praised, holding the test papers in his hand, his own tail wagging slightly knowing he was the cause of the improvement.

"Well, when I actually bother to put my mind to it, it's a price of cake!" Misaki exclaimed, extremely proud of himself.

"Don't get too carried away." The wolf joked. Misaki span around in his spiny chair to look at him with a grin.

"Carried away with what? I'm just this good!" 'Well it's actually because of all Usagi-san's help.' Misaki thought to himself. 'I also started calling him Usagi-san at some point... It kind of pisses me off.'

"Takahiro will be thrilled, I'm sure. I want to make sure you pass and see him smile." Usagi-san said with a smile on his face. He sat down on the coach, still looking at the papers.

"Usagi-san, do you really love him that much?"

"What's this all of a sudden?"

"I'm asking if you love him."

"You have nothing to worry about, it's completely one sided. That book you read was just a fantasy."

"But, you know he's got a girlfriend."

"I know." At the answer, Misaki turned around in the chair and rest his chin on the back rest. He looked kind of depressed.

"Being able to stay beside the one you love is one of the privileges of being a friend."

"If you really love him, you should shove his girlfriend away and make yourself his number one." Usagi-san just laughed.

"You really are young. He means the most to me. That's why I don't want him to hate me." He picked up a mini Suzuki-san from off the floor and sat it on the sofa next to himself and that full sized Suzuki-san.

'Recently I noticed that Usagi-san would never do something that Nii-chan wouldn't want. He treats him preciously, like a jewel. But Nii-chan only sees him as nothing more than a friend. Even so, he's blindly devoted.' Misaki span back around in the spiny chair so his back was to the wolf.

"What an idiot. It's only going to hurt that way..."

_Misaki's POV_

'Whoa! Such a dramatic improvement in such a short amount of time!' I thought, my tail swaying happily and ears forward as I stared at the score sheet from my exams. 'Now I might actually have a chance at Mitsuhashi! I need to go tell Usagi-san!' I started running down the street, but after just a few moments, stopped, then staggered to the side of the road, ears drooped and tail down. 'Wait, what did I just say? And what was with that cheerful dash into the sunset? Nii-chan's the one I should be telling first! No... no, this can't be true. I do not like men!'

"What are you doing?" Usagi-san said from behind me, causing me to turn around with my ears and tail straight in surprise.

"Usagi-san?! Why are you here?!"

"It doesn't matter. It's actually good we ran in to each other. Let's go home together. I brought cake." He handed the cake to me, which I took, a little confused. "It's Takahiro's birthday today. Looks like you forgot."

"O-of course I didn't! I got this today." I said sheepishly, handing over my results sheet which he took. I looked down and awaited his response. Though I didn't expect him to ruffle my hair once again , causing me to blush. "What are you doing?"

"Good job!" He said with a smile.

'Why is my heart pounding? Usagi-san's only praising me because Nii-chan will be happy...'

*

_THIRD PERSON_

"I'm home- wah!" Takahiro came home to be surprised by party poppers and streamers.

"Happy birthday, Takahiro!" Akihiko said cheerfully.

"Happy birthday!!" Misaki exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"Woah, what a feast!" Takahiro said, his tail swaying joyfully.

"Here, this is from me." Akihiko said, handing him a black box. "You wanted it when we saw it before, right?"

"Eh, but that was really expensive!"

"One luxury item a year won't kill you." Akihiko joked, smiling at his friend.

"Thank you so much, Usagi!" Misaki watched from the middle of the kitchen, an unexplainable, unidentifiable feeling filling him as he watched the two interact.

"Nii-chan, you forgot to lock the door." Misaki scolded, walking out into the hallway only to see a pretty inu girl stood there. He gasped then looked behind him to see his brother stood there.

"Ah, that's right. I have something important to tell you. It's a good job you're here too, Usagi." Takahiro explained, walking over to the girl. "This is Kajiwara Minami." She bowed her head. "We decided to get married." Both Akihiko and Misaki's eyes widened upon hearing the news.

"That's great! Congratulations, Takahiro!" Akihiko said, feigning happiness. "And such a beautiful woman too!"

"Thank you! I'm glad you're happy too! I wanted you to be the first person I introduced her to." There was a loud thud, and everyone turned to see Misaki with his first against the wall and his ears down.

"We need more champagne. I'll go buy more." He said hurriedly.

"They won't sell to a minor." Takahiro tried to reason.

"Usagi-san, come with me!" Misaki said, grabbing the wolf by the hand and pulling him out the door, leaving Takahiro and Minami in slight shock.

They were stood beneath a street lamp, Misaki bent double as he gasped for breathe and sobbed, while Akihiko stood a few feet behind him, his hand in his pockets, watching the young neko.

"Sorry." He said, his voice broken.

"What are you apologising for?" Akihiko asked.

"That was just cruel!" Misaki said, crying even harder but trying to wipe away the tears. "You've been in love with him this whole time! And yet... He wanted to introduce her to you first! He's so insensitive! For the first time ever I feel like punching him!" Akihiko just smiled.

"What a dirty way of crying."

"I'm crying because of you! Once I start crying I can't stop even if I want to!" By the end of the sentence he broke back down into sobs.

"I see." Akihiko put a hand on his head, lifting it up, then grabbed one of Misaki's wrists and leaned down, connecting their lips together. Misaki stood in shock, as one of Akihiko's legs pushed its way between his own. His wrist was let go of and in turn his face was cupped, and he began to melt into the kiss, the hand that had been gripping the wolf's coat fell to his side, and he let his weight fall into the strong arm wrapped around his waist. He leaned back slightly as the kiss deepened, then Akihiko pulled away with a smirk. "You stopped." He whispered. Misaki just stared at him with wide eyes and a blush coating his face. Akihiko's expression dropped, then he leaned into the small neko, wrapping his arms around him. "Sorry. Just for a little while..." In turn Misaki wrapped his arms around the author, gripping his coat as it started to snow.

"U-Usagi-san... you can cry, if you want to..."

"Idiot. Brats like you shouldn't patronise their elders." There was a pause. "I'll tell you something. I haven't cried in front of anyone since the day I was born, except you. As if I'd let anyone but you see me like this..." Misaki put a hand on the wolf's head, just behind his ears as he felt warm drops land on his shoulder and emotion welled inside of him.

If only I could stay like this forever.

If only I could become someone special to him.

Thoughts like that ran through his head as he stood, unable to let go.

*

"Usagi-san! Let go!" Misaki cried as he tried to get ready for his interview. The wolf was currently hanging off him, with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"Nope." Akihiko said, smirking as he pulled Misaki down to sit on his lap. Misaki has recently moved into his apartment due to Takahiro having to move to Osaka for work. And he was certainly going to enjoy himself with his little room mate.

"USAGI-SAN!!"

Nii-chan, what have I gotten in to?


End file.
